A Family's Love
by FatimaH1995
Summary: Eriol is in search of his older brother, Syaoran, who left his family for his love, Sakura. When he is finally able to find him, will Syaoran recognise his own little brother? Can Eriol reunite Syaoran with their family at no cost? Inspired by KKKG
1. Going Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.

Story based on K3G

Chapter 1

"ERIOL! ERIOL! ERIOL! ERIOL!"

"The match between Japan and England is just getting more and more intense!" yelled the commentator.

"And just look at the crowd go wild! Could England once again continue their winning streak! With just one more goal to break the tie, can Eriol score the last goal?"

Eriol expertly dribbled the ball around the opposing team players. His eyes focused on only one thing. The goal. He was determined to win and he was getting closer and closer, but because of his concentration on the goal, he did not see the rival team member running to him at full speed.

Although, when he finally saw him, it was a little too late. He was tackled quite roughly and had already slipped on the slippery, muddy grass and slightly injuring his ankle. But he would not give up. He would not give up for _him. _Instead of lying on the floor and looking helpless, he pushed himself up from the floor. He gave a small smirk as he listened to the referee and tackler argue whether a penalty should be given or not. It was a penalty.

The crowd then went silent, awaiting the moment of either their victory, or their loss. Eriol closed his dark-grey eyes as he took his position in front of the ball.

_'If you want to be someone in life'_

_'If you want to achieve something...'_

_'If you want to win'_

_'Always listen to your heart'_

_'And if you're heart doesn't give you answers'_

_'Close your eyes and think of your parents'_

_'And then you will cross all your hurdles...'_

_'All your problems will vanish...'_

_'Victory will be yours'_

_'Only yours'_

A small tear slid down his cheek as those words silently whispered in his mind. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, his focus on nothing but the goal. He could hear the crowd going wild and chanting his name over and over again. He could hear his coach and team members cheering him on. He had everyone's support, except for that one person.

He shook his head away from those thoughts, and once again focused on the goal. He took a step back, preparing for the final kick of the game. He kicked the ball with precision, and everything was silent. The crowd was tamed and silent and his team members stared after the ball as it made its way to the goal.

The goalkeeper had no chance as the ball was hit with such power and accuracy. At first, everyone stayed silent, but the silence was destroyed when the crowd screamed with glory as their team had just won. Eriol's team members ran with full speed to their captain and carried him over their shoulders. Eriol grinned and yelled with victory as he held the trophy tightly and treasuring his last moments at his boarding school.

After the game, Eriol went back to his dorm and started packing his clothing. He had done it. He had finally finished his boarding school and was getting ready to go back to his family. After throwing a few shirts in his suitcase, he went to his desk to get any other small essentials packed into his bags. As he continued packing, he came across a small framed picture. He gave a small smile as he stared at the small frame.

_"If I only knew where you were"_ thought Eriol as he continued to gaze at the picture and gave a small sigh. Reluctantly, he carefully placed the frame on top of the clothes in his bag. He carried his bags and waited outside for his ride to pick him up. On cue, the limo had arrived and out came a wise, but old looking man.

"Good Afternoon Master Eriol, how was boarding school?" asked the man.

"It was better than expected, Wei. And please call me Eriol," replied Eriol as he handed the bags to Wei.

Wei simply nodded and placed the bags next to Eriol after he seated himself.

The ride to the jet was quiet, but comfortable. Eriol came out of the limo holding one of his suitcases. He gazed around and smiled brightly when he saw his own private jet. He had been quite the spoilt one when he was younger and it'd be a complete lie if he was to say he still weren't. As he got onto his jet he placed the suitcase on the seat beside him. Wei came afterwards, holding a trolley of food and drinks which Eriol had kindly refused.

The trip back to Hong Kong was pleasant and peaceful, mainly because he was asleep during the whole ride.

- At the Li Mansion -

A small get together was being held at the Li mansion for the arrival of Eriol. It had been years since his family had seen him. Eriol was pushed to go to boarding school as his father had called it a 'tradition' to the family. He of course, had no choice but to comply to his father's decision as he didn't want to break this family tradition.

Sonomi Li, grandmother of Eriol, walked down the candlelit path. She stared at all the candles before her and closed her eyes as a small tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when she heard the sound of someone weeping beside her.

"Kaho? Whatever is the matter?" Sonomi asked.

Kaho was also the grandmother of Eriol.

Kaho turned her face up to see Sonomi gazing at her with sympathy. More tears started to build as she gazed back down at the photo. The same photo that Eriol had. The same photo which had two smiling boys. Eriol, who was of only 10 years of age, and his older brother, Syaoran, who was of 19 years of age. The two young boys, with such innocent smiles, with Syaoran hugging his younger brother Eriol. It was a real family back then.

Sonomi stared at the photo as well and before she knew it, more tears started to rapidly form in her already wet eyes. As the two elderly women stared at the photo, they did not hear the soft footsteps behind them.

"Hey Sweethearts," said a deep, but soft, masculine voice.

Already knowing who it was, Sonomi gently wiped her tears with the back of her hand and turned around to see her grandson.

"Eriol, my child. Please come and embrace your very old grandmother!" said Sonomi as she held out her arms. Eriol gently embraced his grandmother.

"Grandmother, you are not old at all. In fact you still look the same as the time I left for boarding school," said Eriol with a hint of mock amusement.

Sonomi was about to retort when Kaho interrupted.

"I hope you're not forgetting that you have another grandmother, Eriol," said Kaho.

By then, she had fully wiped the tears away and it ALMOST looked as she had not been crying in the first place.

"Of course not, how could I forget my favourite grandmother?" Eriol cheekily smiled as he kneeled down to give Kaho a small hug.

"So then what does that make me?" asked Sonomi with mock anger.

"My other favourite grandmother of course!" he replied.

Eriol smiled and opened his arms out, gesturing for his grandmothers to embrace him. During this little group hug, he couldn't help by feel a little incomplete. But why? After all, he was back with his family. But he was not the only one who felt incomplete.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.

Based on K3G

Chapter 2

"Kaho, please stop crying, your tears will bring a lot of questions to Eriol's mind," begged Sonomi.

"I can't help it, he reminds me of Syaoran so much. Don't you think it's time he knows the truth?"

"How can we tell him? Shang had forbid us against it. Besides, Eriol was at boarding school during the time this happened."

"But I still think he has the rights to know."

"But how do we start telling him? He didn't even know that Syaoran was not born to Yelan and Shang. He was adopted."

The two grandmothers immediately stopped talking when they heard the shatter of glass nearby. They faced the doorway, only to see a shocked Eriol standing near the door.

Wei, the butler of the Li's, ran towards the sound and saw the many pieces of glass shattered in front of Eriol. He wasted no time in gathering the pieces, totally oblivious of Eriol's wild expression and the grandmothers shocked faces.

Eriol was beyond shocked, but he was not angry. No, he was more than angry. He was furious.

"Is this true?" he said through gritted teeth.

Kaho and Sonomi turned to each other and knew they had no choice but to tell him of his older brother, Syaoran. They couldn't lie to him anymore and like Kaho had said earlier, he had the rights to know about his brother's departure from the family.

Kaho gestured Eriol to take a seat next to them. Eriol swiftly made his way to the seat and sat down and eyed both his grandmothers, waiting for an explanation. His anger was quickly washed away when he saw the sadness in both their eyes.

It was silent for a moment and all that could be heard was the sound of the crickets outside as well as the trees brushing the windows, until Kaho finally chose to speak first.

"Eriol we will tell you why your brother left, but you can not mention this to your parents, especially your father. He had forbid us to even mention his name in this household."

"I promise I will not, but for now, I just want to know what happened."

They both nodded their heads as Kaho once again started to speak.

"Syaoran was only 2 years of age when he was brought home by Yelan and Shang. He made a place in all our hearts. He became Yelan's lifeline and Shang's dreams were fulfilled."

"Nine years later, you were born and our family was complete."

"Did Syaoran know he was...?" asked Eriol.

"Yes, he was aware of the fact that he was adopted at the age of 8 when Shang had decided to tell him, and at that moment, Shang came to a decision that his adoption will never be mentioned again. Syaoran is the eldest son of the family and it was the truth that no one was able to change."

"But the fact was mentioned once again. And that was Syaoran's last time with his family. The very last."

Kaho couldn't hold it any longer as she let the tears freely slide down her face.

Eriol's eyes were beginning to get watery, but he held them back. He was still confused as to what actually happened, but his grandmothers were still willing to tell him the story of what happened in detail.

Kaho was about to speak again, when Eriol stopped her.

"Why wasn't I told this before? I mean, I know I was at boarding school but I could've returned home and..."

"Your father was very angry at that moment and did not want to bring up that topic once again and also because you were very young at the time, you wouldn't have understood the situation very well," interrupted Sonomi.

"Also, you never asked," reminded Kaho.

"Syaoran made me promise him that I never ask why he left," was Eriol's last reply before Kaho and Sonomi started to retell the events that occurred 8 years ago, when Eriol had been at boarding school.

To Be continued...

Thanks for the reviews everyone :)


	3. The Past I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.

Story based on K3G

Chapter 3

-8 years ago at the Li Mansion -

The mansion was beautifully decorated with lights and candles. The laughter of children could be heard within the mansion as well as the talks between the adults. A small celebration was being held for the return of Yelan and Shang's elder son, Syaoran. It had been years since they had seen their son, as he had spend 8 years at boarding school.

"Meiling, please bring the food to the other guests." said Yelan.

Meiling spun around at the mention of her name. Meiling was the daughter of Lucas, who was a good friend of Shang. She smiled and nodded and made her way to the kitchen to bring the trays of food to the newly arrived guests. More and more guests had already started arriving, but still no sign of Syaoran yet.

Yelan gazed at the people around her and sighed. Her son still hadn't showed up and she was so eager to see how much he'd grown up.

-Outside the Li Mansion-

"Master Li, we have arrived now," said Wei as he held the door of the helicopter opened. Syaoran came out, holding his bag behind his shoulder.

Syaoran closed his eyes, feeling the wind play with his hair.

"Thanks Wei, it's good to be back. Now I better go to mother before she kills me," said Syaoran, already sprinting towards the large double doors of the mansion.

Wei chuckled to himself and followed Syaoran while carrying the rest of the luggage. _"Yelan, you're in for a surprise," _thought Wei.

-Back at the Li Mansion-

"Has our son arrived yet?" asked Shang worriedly.

"No, and I'm starting to get worried, he's never this late," replied Yelan.

All the guests had already arrived and still no sign of Syaoran.

"Maa, is Syao here?" asked the 10 year old Eriol.

Eriol was a cute boy but very chubby. His short blue hair complimented his dark-gray eyes. Everyone adored him. He was a food lover and it was often hard to stop him from eating, which is why they hired a nanny for him. His nanny, Reina had been with the Li's for quite a while now and every Li had treated her like a family member.

Reina is a 45 year old Japanese woman who is very close to the Li family. Ever since Eriol was a little boy, Reina would always be the one to look after him. Reina was more like a second mother than just any old nanny.

-Outside the Li Mansion-

"Almost there!" cheered Syaoran.

Unfortunately for Syaoran, the helicopter had landed farther away from his home than expected. He held his bag behind his back and continued his way to his home. When his home was finally in view a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hah! Still looks the same!" he silently thought.

When he was finally at the front door he stopped and rested on the door. He waited until he caught his breath and quickly adjusted his messy hair. A few strands fell in front of his face, causing him to become irritated. He finally chose to give up and straightened his clothes before opening the door.

As soon as the door opened, Syaoran jumped back with surprise, causing him to trip over and fall back.

"Syaoran, what took you so long?" asked Yelan with a raised brow.

Syaoran lifted himself up from the hard floor and rubbed his sore bottom.

"Mother! How can you always tell when I'm here!" whined Syaoran, as he quickly gave his mother a small hug and a quick peck on the forehead.

"A mother knows."

And with that, Yelan and Syaoran both went inside to greet the guests.

"SYAO!" yelled a small but loud voice.

Syaoran turned around to see his little brother struggling away from Reina as she tried to fix the creases on his clothes. When he finally broke free, he ran to his older brother and stopped in front of him, struggling to catch his breath.

"Hey fatty, you're still fat, huh?" asked Syaoran with a huge grin as he messed up his little brother's hair.

"Stop calling me fat! Tell him to stop mother!" complained Eriol, as he pouted towards his mother.

Yelan simply shook her head in amusement and went off towards the opposite direction.

"See, mother loves me more than you." laughed Syaoran as he made his way upstairs.

Eriol stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest. Reina by then had already caught up to Eriol and saw the expression written on his face.

"What's the matter Eriol? You looked so excited just moments ago." said Reina as she started to gel Eriol's thick blue hair.

"He called me fat again!" said Eriol as he pointed an accusing finger in Syaoran direction.

Reina as well did not say a word but also shook her head with a small smile.

"They still haven't changed." she thought.

-The Next Day, Outside the Li Mansion-

The sound of laughter could be heard outside the Li Mansion. The laughter of two young teenagers.

"Meiling! Wait up!" yelled Syaoran, as he tried to catch up to his friend.

He finally caught up to her and they both stopped to catch their breaths.

"It's so good to be back home!" said Syaoran as he gave out a small sigh.

"Yeah it is," said Meiling as she stared at his intense amber eyes.

Meiling had always loved Syaoran, ever since she had met him. But he only treats her as a friend. It did upset her, but she wouldn't do anything that would ruin their already strong friendship.

Meiling shook her head away from those thoughts as they continued their way to the Li Mansion.

"So Syaoran, tell me one thing. I sent you heaps of emails, letters and even faxes. You didn't even reply to any of them. Why is that?"

Syaoran chuckled to himself before he answered.

"Meiling, boarding school was tough. I couldn't find the time to write back." Syaoran answered.

"Was it only school that kept you busy, or was it something else. Or should I say someone else?" asked Meiling cheekily.

"What do you think?" was Syaoran's simple reply.

"I think...um, would you just answer my question!"

"Just tell me what you think."

"You tell me what you think!"

Syaoran started to become a bit irritated and was awfully tired after running around the neighbourhood with Meiling. Instead of retorting back, he decided to just quickly change the subject before she annoys him any further.

Suddenly Syaoran stopped walking. After walking a few distant, Meiling finally realised she had been talking to herself. She as well stopped and turned around to see Syaoran standing there and gazing at the Li Mansion.

Meiling jogged back to where Syaoran was standing and waited for him to say something.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Syaoran.

Meiling simply nodded her head.

Syaoran brought both his hands to either side of her bare shoulders. He bent down a little and rested his chin on his forehand which was already rested on her right shoulder.

Meiling felt tingly at his simple touch. She felt like moaning with pleasure, but thought against it and waited for Syaoran to say something.

"I think I can beat you to the house." said Syaoran, as he pointed towards his front door.

Meiling felt disappointed in his answer because he hadn't exactly answered her question. But nevertheless, she was determined to beat him.

"Don't count on it." was Meiling's reply before she playfully elbowed Syaoran on the stomach and ran off towards the door.

Syaoran held his stomach. He wasn't in pain, he was more surprised that she'd do that. After realising that he must've looked like a complete idiot just standing there and holding onto his stomach, he chased after Meiling towards his mansion.

-In Eriol's room-

"Come on England! Yes! YES!" screamed Eriol with excitement.

Reina was having a hard time getting Eriol ready for school. His uniform was already on, but his shoes had to still be put on. Unfortunately for Reina, she also had to tie his shoelaces because he was still confused on how to do it.

A moment later, Syaoran came bursting into the room. He gave out a small chuckle at the scene in front of him. There was Eriol yelling at the TV, and there was a struggling Reina trying to put his shoes on.

Syaoran made his way to Eriol and quickly grabbed the burger from his hands.

"HEY! Give me back my burger!" yelled Eriol.

But he soon lost interest in his stolen burger when another goal was scored by England.

"WOOOOOOOOT! They scored again," yelled Eriol as he made a move to stand up and dance, but with no luck.

Syaoran, who was looking outside through the bedroom window, while eating the burger in his hands, heard Eriol's lour cheer beside him and made his way towards the TV to see what was going on.

"You're watching soccer and you didn't bother to tell me! Whose winning?" asked Syaoran as he stared at the TV screen.

"England! With a score of 5-2! At this rate, England is so going to win!" cheered Eriol.

Syaoran, who was hardly listening to his brother blabber about how cool England was, focused his eyes on the screen. Seconds later, one of the players from England was nearing the goal area and...

"GOAL!" yelled Syaoran and Eriol with joy.

Syaoran handed Eriol back his burger to distract him from moving and also so Reina could finally tie his shoelaces.

Reina brought one of Eriol's chubby legs to her lap, to tie one of his shoelaces.

"He still doesn't know how to tie his shoelace?" asked Syaoran.

"He's still a child, he'll learn one day," defended Reina.

"This fatty will never learn if you don't allow him to do it himself!" teased Syaoran, with a hint of seriousness evident in his voice.

"What's going on here?" asked Yelan as she stepped into the room to see what the fuss was all about.

Syaoran stood up from the bed and hugged his mother from behind and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Mother, you have fed Eriol way too much. Look at him, he's the size of a tomato!" said Syaoran.

Syaoran and Yelan both laughed at his comment towards his younger brother.

"Yeah, you both keep laughing. When I'm gone to boarding school then you'll all remember me! Nobody loves me, Reina!" sobbed Eriol as Reina held the chubby boy in his arms, while she struggled to stop herself from laughing.

"By the way fatty, mother loves me more than you!" Syaoran teased once again.

Eriol sobbed even louder, causing everyone in the room to cringe at his loud sobs.

"Don't worry Eriol, they're just jealous, now stop crying and get ready for school."

Syaoran hugged his mother a little more tightly.

"I missed you mother," said Syaoran.

"I missed you too son, you won't leave me again will you?" asked Yelan as she patted Syaoran's arms around her neck.

"Only if you promise not to feed me like you did to this fatty."

Yelan chuckled and before she could say anything a voice interrupted them.

"Yelan! Yelan!"

Yelan moved herself from Syaoran's embrace and made her way towards her bedroom.

-In Yelan and Shang's room-

When Yelan entered the room, her husband was already standing there with a tie around his neck that had not been properly put on.

"Have you already forgotten that you had a husband after your son arrived? Now who will tie this knot for me?" Shang asked jokingly.

"You still can't do that, even without me?" asked Yelan as she made her way towards her husband.

"Of course I do, but what other excuse can I have so you and I can have some "alone" time." was her husband's cheeky reply.

Yelan rested her hands on her husband's shoulders and gave a small sigh.

"You're never going to change, are you?" smiled Yelan.

They both leaned in, but before anything was to happen, a small cough had interrupted them.

"Sorry Master Shang, I didn't know you were busy." said Wei with a small grin.

"No, no, please come in."

Yelan gave a small peck on her husband's cheek and closed the door quietly behind her to let the two men converse in private.

"Wei, did you get the helicopters ready like I asked?"

Wei nodded his head.

"Okay that will be all. Oh and before I forget, make sure you inform Syaoran that we'll be leaving in a few minutes so make sure he is ready by then."

Wei bowed before leaving the room.

To Be Continued...

Read and Review for the next chapter :)


	4. The Past II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.

Based on K3G

Chapter 4

-At the Li Corp-

A brief meeting was being held at the Li Corp. Shang had requested all workers of the business to attend as he had news to share that was important for everyone to know.

The hall began to fill up with more and more workers, until everybody was here. Shang stood up and eyed everyone in front of him before talking.

"Welcome everyone, thank you all for coming. This will be a very quick meeting, so you can continue your work after we are done. As you all know, my son, Syaoran, who is here with us right now, is a capable worker of our industry. But I've decided, to resign my role as the owner of the Li Corps, and hand it to my son."

A few gasps could be heard in the hall, but nevertheless, the crowd had begun to applause the high achievement of Syaoran owning his father's business at such a young age.

Syaoran stood up from his seat and made his way towards his father. Syaoran of course was prepared for this and had no sign of surprise or shock. Although, during their flight towards the company, Shang had discussed to Syaoran how he thought that he was capable of running and managing the business, Syaoran had been speechless then.

Although Syaoran was a little nervous of running his father's business on his own, he was quite happy to hear that his father believed that he was capable of doing the job. So he agreed.

Shang congratulated his son and took the seat Syaoran had been sitting on moments ago. Syaoran stood in front of the crowd and began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for your very warm welcoming. The truth is, I was very nervous in accepting this offer, but if my father believes I could do it, then that's good enough for me. I know my father was an honest and hardworking man, and I hope to be like him, even better if I can. I promise to lead this business to success and to make each and every one of you proud, especially my father. Thank you everyone, and as my first duty as boss, you may now be dismissed."

The crowd gave a small laugh at their very young boss. Although he still had the innocence of a child, they all knew that the future of the business would be in great hands.

Soon, the hall was completely empty, consisting of only Shang and Syaoran.

"Come Syaoran, I would like to show you your soon-to-be office," said Shang, as he made his way towards the exit of the hall.

Syaoran closely followed his father until they were in front of a huge wooden double door. "Shang Li" was written on the door in great big letters. Shang pushed the door open to reveal a large, modern office. Syaoran followed Shang into the office and gazed around the room. There, sat a large glass desk, stacked with papers and office materials. On the side was a 3-seater red leather couch with fluffy-looking pillows. On a separate table was his very own coffee machine. He even had his own private bathroom beside him.

"How do you like the office?" asked Shang, as he smiled at his son's reaction towards the office.

"It's amazing!" said Syaoran.

"Good, because it'll be all yours soon, but right now, I want you to have a little fun since you just came back from boarding school. Working at the Li Corp takes up a lot of your time that you hardly have time for yourself, and I know this from experience."

Syaoran simply nodded his head.

"You know Syaoran, years ago; my father said certain things to me in this very office which I will repeat to you."

"He said life offers you many paths to choose from."

"You must always choose the one that is right."

"The one where you don't have to bend...where you don't fall."

"Never choose the path that will bring shame to your family name."

"I still have not forgotten his words as of today and you shouldn't either."

"Son, I want you to promise me that you will follow the family's tradition and never compromise with the self-respect of our family."

Syaoran smiled at his father's request.

"Father, I promise I will keep the family name at the top and I will always keep you happy. Always."

Shang smiled back at his son.

"Thank you Syaoran, you have certainly done this family proud."

Meanwhile...

"SAKURA!" yelled a young girl as she rapidly continued to bang on the door.

Sakura, who was in the living room at the time was a bit startled at the racket outside the door. She switched the television off and jumped off the couch, making her way towards the door.

"Sakura! Can I come in?" asked Chiharu breathlessly, who was one of her many closest friends.

"Of course Chiharu."

Sakura moved aside to let her friend in.

Sakura lead Chiharu to her bedroom.

"So Chiharu, what's up?"

"Guess what!" screeched Chiharu, making Sakura almost fall off the bed.

"Chiharu, please keep your voice down, my father's in the other room resting."

"Oh sorry, but I just had to tell someone."

"What is it?"

"Well, this morning, my mother told me she arranged a marriage for me with someone from Hong Kong."

"Are you okay with this?"

"I was angry at first, but then mum showed me a picture of him and I had to admit that he was quite good-looking."

"What is his name?"

"Takashi Yamazaki."

"When is the wedding?"

"It hasn't been decided yet because my mother wants me to meet him first."

"When?"

"Tomorrow!"

Before their conversation could continue, another knock could be heard at the door. Sakura went out of her room and once again made her way towards the door.

"Hello Reina." said Sakura as she let her aunty inside.

"How is your father?"

"The doctor came in this morning for his daily check up. He said his blood pressure is going up."

"Oh dear, is he resting at the moment?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay then, where is Chiharu?"

"Upstairs in my room."

"Okay, let's go."

The two made their way upstairs to Sakura's bedroom.

"Reina!" squealed Chiharu as she ran up to her.

Reina and Chiharu's mother were very good friends, which is why Chiharu knows her very well. Although Reina is also Sakura's aunt, she spends a lot of time at Sakura's house, mainly to look after her father who needs someone to look after him, as the doctor had requested.

Once again a knock was heard and Sakura once again made her way towards the door.

She opened the door, only to fall back, with a small weight on top of her.

"SAKURA, SAKURA! I'm home," giggled a small 10 year old Tomoyo.

Sakura gave a small smile to her little sister, and helped her to her feet.

"How was school?"

"Good, as usual. Can we go see father?"

"Of course, Reina and Chiharu are here as well."

"Aunty Reina and Chiharu? YAY!"

They both entered their father's room, to see he was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Sakura looked at him with a sad smile. Ever since her mother died, her father had always been depressed. Although he may not show it, Sakura never saw the shine in his eyes when he smiled. That was when her father had begun to develop hypertension. Her father had been ill for a while now and so he hadn't been working. Sakura worked at a small restaurant, and earned very little. She had enough for food, clothing and medicine for her father, which was enough for her and her family to live.

"Reina, I'm going to work now, please tell father to take his medicine on time and also, I may be home late, so don't wait up," said Sakura as she made her way towards the front door.

"She works too hard." said Chiharu as she looked at the door where Sakura had just left.

Sakura grabbed her coat and made her way towards the club. She doesn't work every day at the restaurant, much to her disappointment, but she also works part-time at a club. Although she had just graduated from her high school, she had decided to work straight away, after hearing about her father's health. Her dreams of going to university were put aside because she didn't have the money to provide herself to go.

When she arrived at the club, she made her way to the bar and got ready, before the guests would arrive. Today was an eventful day, because a huge party was being held for the Li's.

Sakura envied them, but hated the fact that they'd waste their money on parties, when all she could do was provide the necessities for her family.

- In the Li Limo-

"Dad, why do we have to go to this party?" whined Syaoran.

"Well, you are the main reason why we're going. This is a 'welcome back' party, I guess."

"Fine. But I do not want to stay very long."

"Do as you wish."

The car halted in front of a club. The club would normally be noisy and filled with drunken people, but Shang had told the manager of the place that only people with invitations were allowed to enter.

Shang and Yelan were not going to attend the party, because they wanted to leave Meiling and Syaoran alone and to have their own fun.

"Have fun Meiling and Syaoran," said Yelan, as she got back into the car with her husband.

Meiling waved back and followed Syaoran into the club.

Many people had already arrived, and there were many teens their age.

"I thought father said there'd be business men," thought Syaoran, as he looked around the club.

When Syaoran turned back to where Meiling was, she was already gone. He simply shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the bar.

-Meanwhile, in the kitchen-

Sakura could hear the talks and laughter among the young teen and adults outside the kitchen. Their life was so much easier, while she had never went to a party and was always spending her time working.

Glass after glass, Sakura washed, cleaned and dried.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Rika coming inside with a worried expression written on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"My mother just called. My father's just been in an accident and is at the hospital right now. Can you please take over?"

Sakura nodded and made her way to the bar. She would have preferred to wash the dishes so that no one would see her, but she was getting paid, so she didn't bother arguing.

"Excuse me, can I have a glass of water?" asked a voice.

Sakura turned around and nearly fainted. Standing in front of her was none other than Syaoran Li. Yes, he was quite popular with the female population, but he never paid any attention to them. Although Sakura wasn't a huge fan, she had to admit that he was quite attractive.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Syaoran took a seat and stared at the young bartender in front of him.

"What is your name?" he asked, as he watched her take out a glass and fill it with water.

"My name is Sakura, sir," she said, as she handed the glass of water to him.

"Please, don't call me sir, call me Syaoran."

"Very well then, Syaoran."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"18? But why do you work at a bar?"

"This is only my part-time job, I actually work at a small restaurant by the name of "blossom take-out," she replied.

"You already work? I thought you'd choose to go to college instead."

Sakura became a little irritated at his personal questions.

"Some people aren't as wealthy as you," snapped Sakura, as she made a move to leave to the kitchen, but to no avail. He grabbed her wrist before she could walk away again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask you such questions."

Sakura's eyes softened at what he said.

"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. If you'll excuse me, I have to serve these drinks."

"Isn't there someone else working besides you?"

"Yes, but she had to leave for personal reasons."

Before he could say anything, Sakura had already left with a tray of drinks. Sakura squeezed through the crowd holding out the tray. Several people took the small drinks, and just moments later, the tray was filled with empty cups. Sakura went back into the kitchen to wash the cups and to then refill them with vodka.

As she did so, she went back to the crowd and held the tray out. Not looking at where she was going, she tripped over, spilling the glass filled with vodka. The glass was shattered everywhere in front of her. Sakura looked up to see three men standing above her.

"Watch where you're going you foolish girl."

"I'm sorry."

The men left her, while she stood on her knees and began to pick up the shattered glass. While doing so, she pricked her finger. Small droplets of blood started to spill from the tip of her finger. She chose to ignore the pain and continued picking up the sharp pieces of glass. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up to see the same amber eyes staring at her with a concerned expression.

Sakura turned away from him. Syaoran saw the small droplets of blood from her finger and quickly put her finger in his mouth. Sakura gasped in surprise as he sucked on her bloodied finger.

He finally took her finger out of his mouth and got out a handkerchief from the nearest table.

"Are there any bandages in the kitchen?" he asked.

She nodded her head as he led her to the kitchen. Syaoran instructed Sakura to sit on the stool, while he wrapped the bandage around her finger.

"Thank you," she said, as she made a move to stand up.

"Don't worry, I've asked someone else to clean up the glass."

"Would you like to go home?"

"No, I'd like to continue working."

"If it's about the money, I've already talked to the manager and you'll still be paid for your work."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sakura sighed in relief, and made her way towards the exit.

"Do you need a lift? It's quite dark outside." said Syaoran.

"You've done enough for me already. Thank you Syaoran. Also, congratulations on being the new boss of Li Corp."

And with that said, Sakura grabbed her coat and left before Syaoran could say anything.

"Sakura." he whispered quietly with a small smile. He shook his head and headed outside to the limo, completely forgetting that he was meant to also take Meiling with him.

To be continued...

Read and Review for the next chapter :)


End file.
